Southern I VS Arendelle U
by queenoffrozenfractals
Summary: Uhg the title is horrible okay ignore it. I keep seeing people talking about a Hockey AU. I've taken bits I've gathered about it from my Dash and put them together into a fic. I'm sure I'll be doing more. The ending sucks and it's full of NSFW. It's not entirely Hanna, but they do the do pretty hardcore. IMAGE IS NOT MINE. IT IS DRAWN BY SOMEONE ON TUMBLR! (:


Anna had been begging for weeks to go to one of the Southern Princes' practices.

"Anna, you know we can't go to Southern I," said Meganna, one of Anna's upperclassmen friends, "They're wicked protective over their sports teams from competing schools. The Brothers would _kill_ you!"

But she could care less

It all started a week ago at the home game. Meganna had dragged her to it just so they could watch the cute boys rough each other up. That's when Anna first saw the Southern Princes from the Southern Institute. A team of twelve, almost all related (hence their nick name, The Brothers), with their star being their youngest - Hans Southe.

Anna had become almost disturbingly infatuated, looking up all his stats on Southern I's website and nearly driving Meganna up the wall with her chattering. So finally, after weeks and weeks of begging, Meganna decided to take Anna to a practice.

They pulled up in the blonde's silver car, giggling furiously as they slipped out and towards the door. The sounds inside signaled that practice was in full swing, the boy's voices mingling with the sounds of sticks hitting pucks.

Anna and Meganna stopped and did a final check; make sure Meganna's half shaven hair was flawlessly curled to one side, that Anna's blonde stripe had been dyed S.I.'s school colors, that their clothes were sexy yet modest. When the two deemed all well, they straightened up and strut into the arena.

It was twice the size of the one at Arendelle University, and that was the first thing they noticed. Bright colors and the college's mascot seemed to be everywhere. "Jeez, what is this, middle school?" Anna whispered, and they chuckled as they found two seats.

They watched with smiles as the boys practiced, silently debating over which were the most bangable. Twice Anna swore Hans looked at them and smiled, but she couldn't be sure. It was hard to see their eyes through the glistening masks they wore.

An hour or so after they arrived, practice ended and the Brothers came off the rink and started for the locker room. A few of them walked over, a grin on their lips. Anna's heart leaped: Hans was among them.

"Come to check out the competition, have you?" one of the three, a twin apparently, grinned. Green eyes devoured them, giving a glint of mischief that was mirrored in his twin brother's eyes.

"I didn't see much competition," Anna responded, her freckled hand running through her red hair, like all the other times she'd been nervous. Hans chuckled, and nodded to Anna as the twins quite literally swept Meganna off to some unknown location.

"You'll have to excuse them," he said, chuckling as he walked beside her, "They've been eyeing her since you two walked in. I have to say you two made quite a jaw dropping entrance."

Anna felt her cheeks burn pink, and she fiddled with her hands as they walked the length of the rink. "Oh, it was nothing, really. I'm just glad I didn't trip over myself. Or vomit. Or trip over my own vomit..." She gave a nervous laugh, glancing sideways at him. But Hans was just grinning, a small chuckle bubbling from pale lips.

He removed his helmet, auburn hair clinging to his face from sweat, and took a better look at her. "Hey, aren't you Elsa's little sister?" he asked smiling, "She's the star player on A.U.'s girl's hockey league, isn't she?"

The redhead blinked a few times. "Yea, she is actually," she said, a smile pulling at her lips, "How'd you know?" Hans laughed, and Anna found the sound to be rather musical. They'd already circled the track once, and were making a second round as he spoke again.

"Well, I do my share of _spectating_," he said, pushing damp hair from his eyes and looking at her with a grin, "The same way you and your friend came and _spectated_ us." Hans lifted his head, looking around. "Speaking of, where did your friend go?"

Anna, too, looked around. Meganna and the twins were nowhere to be seen. "Every fucking time!" she groaned, smacking her palm, "She probably ran off with them... She's my only ride home, too... Shit..."

"Well, I can take you home," Hans offered as they reached the locker room. Anna nodded, thankful that the cutie and her would have some time alone. He ushered her into the empty locker room, a bit of embarrassment on his face.

"I know, I know - It stinks," he said, "But I promise I'm just putting away my gear and we'll go."

"Oh, it's no problem," Anna said, having happily sat herself on a bench between the lockers. Hans shrugged, smiling as he began to remove his jersey. "So, I had a question about your hockey rink at A.U. Is it true tha..."

But Anna couldn't hear a word out of those gorgeous lips. The moment the skin of his chest was revealed, Anna was focused on nothing more than the glistening of it. For some reason the sweat that covered his muscles was enough to make her squirm in her seat and her breath hitch. He was still talking, but all she could do was stare at the waterfall of freckles that ran down his back...

"Anna?"

She snapped out of it, her eyes now focused on his. "Hmm?"

He chuckled, "You're staring."

Anna realized that she was biting her lip and blushed, standing and nearly falling into the nearby locker. "Me? Staring? Psh, I-I was just so interested in what you had to say!" she stammered, trying to give a convincing smile.

Hans chuckled, cocking an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "Oh yea? Then what did I say?"

Teal eyes stared at him before she ran a hand through her hair. "Uh... Something about hockey?"

He began to chuckle, but the noise seemed to vanish before it reached his lips. Slowly, Hans ran his fingers over Anna's cheek and cupped it, pulling her close and tenderly kissing her. Anna almost spazzed, but was able to control herself as Hans pushed her lightly against the lockers.

Their lips moved, passion mounting quickly as the two gingers kissed. Her fingers laced through his hair as one hand took her waist, hoisting her up slightly on the lockers. He pulled at her shirt, removing it quickly and Anna shivered as the cold lockers pressed against her hot back.

Hans' lips moved down her neck, nipping and sucking as they grew closer to her breasts. He kissed the tops of them, before pulling one free of her laced bra and running his hot tongue over the hardening nub. "Hans," Anna moaned breathily, fingers holding him in place as he teased her sensitive nipple.

He reached back and unclasped her bra, setting it aside and kissing down her body. On his knees, Hans looked up for any sign of discomfort as he pulled her panties down from under her skirt and leaned forward, dragging his tongue along the slickness of her cunt. Anna merely moaned, putting a foot onto the bench nearby so Hans could have more access.

"Slick as ice," he chuckled, rubbing her wetness between his fingers, "God, you're so fucking beautiful..."

His mouth was on her again. She had to bite her lips as to not scream, back arched into the lockers, eyes closed. Hans' tongue pierced her folds, rolling around and tasting as deep as he could. Strong hands held her hips - Anna was shaking so much that Hans was afraid she'd fall over if he didn't.

Her breath was heavy when Hans decided to pleasure her farther. He fingered her roughly as he stood, pulling away his pants and boxers with one hand. He hoisted her up and set her down on his throbbing cock, a groan of her name escaping his mouth as her tightness clenched around him.

Anna wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him to her and kissing him deeply as he began to thrust. She could taste herself on his burning lips, and for some reason that only aroused her even more. Their tongues mingled, her hands tugged at his hair, and the two of them moaned in sheer pleasure.

"_Anna_?"

This time, the voice did not come Hans. They pulled back, looking over Hans' shoulder as Meganna stood there. She wore nothing but one of the boy's jersey's, both their phone numbers scribbled on her arm and various hickies that covered her neck and chest. She grinned, chuckling at the two love birds.

"Alrighty then, I'll let you be-"

"Come join us."

The voice surprised them all, and the two looked back at Anna. Hans looked between the two, shrugged and smiled, before pulling out of Anna. "Might as well. You're both gorgeous."

Meganna bit her lip, bouncing over with messy hair and admiring him. "Damn, Anna. When you pick 'em, you pick 'em good."

Hans looked between them, thinking for a moment, before grinning. "Here. I'll lay down. You can seat yourselves as you see fit."

He laid on the cement floor, shivering as his hot skin met the cold concrete. His lengthy cock twitched, begging for attention and dripping with the fresh cum from Anna's core. Meganna winked at Anna and moved first, seating herself on Hans' cock and beginning to bounce. They kissed hotly, Meganna moaning as she pulled free the top the boys had given her.

Anna watched, her arousal growing as she watched him fuck her best friend. Meganna's large breasts bounced as he thrust into her, a moan coming from her with each upward movement. Her freckled face and shoulders were red, and she looked out of breath.

Anna set herself down on the bench and began to pleasure herself, unable to hold back her sex drive any longer.

Hans picked up the blonde, shoving her chest first against the lockers and lifting her leg. He thrust his cock into her, whispering into her ear as he gave brutal, hip crushing thrusts.

"Bet my brothers didn't fuck you like this, did they?" he growled, "Bet they just sat there while you rode and blew them. Not me. I'm going to fuck you how you deserve. They fuck like little boys... I fuck like a _man_."

The girls both gave small, pathetic moans at his words, Anna's fingers speeding up as Meganna kissed him deeply. Creeping forward, Anna knelt before them and, still rubbing herself, began to lick and suck at Meganna's swollen clit. The blonde screamed and Hans gave Anna a hungry look, a grin on his lips. "What a good girl."

He licked, sucked, and bit at her skin, groping her breasts as Anna mercilessly licked at her clit. Meganna's body rattled and she looked at Anna. The look started the same reaction in the redhead, and her fingers moved faster. With a mutual cry of bliss, the two girls came hard.

Hans pulled back, grinning as he looked at his work. "I'm not done yet," he cooed, cupping both their faces, "_I_ still haven't cum."

He laid back down and, without question, the two girls settled themselves on him. Anna slid down his cock, crying out with her sensitivity as Meganna settled herself on his hungry lips. His tongue darted out and he began to thrust. The two girls gave another synced cry of pleasure.

Anna clung to the bench, using it to bounce against his powerful thrusts. Meganna was too lost in her own world, groaning his name as a hand reached forward to rub her throbbing clit.

Hans' other hand held onto Anna, groping at her and smoothing over her skin as he thrust into her already sensitive core. It was only a few minutes before the three of them came, each one crying out as they trembled.

"Are you ladies sure you'll be alright?"

Hans walked the two girls to their car, Anna wearing his jersey proudly, Meganna in a matching one beside her. "Yea, we'll be fine," the elder said, nodding as she examined the three cell phone numbers on her arm.

"Thanks," Anna smiled, her cheeks still flushed and hair still a bit messy. Hans chuckled, cupping both their cheeks again.

"Come back to practice some time, okay?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded in unison.

"**_We will._**"


End file.
